Alivio para el alma
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Para Lucius, no hay mejor persona para aliviarle que su joven señor. Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken. Raven x Lucius


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La noche había caído ya, en el improvisado campamento que habían armado a las afueras de Bern. El joven monje de Elimine se hallaba sentado a lado de un árbol, algo alejado de los demás. Debían esperar el regreso de Lord Pent y su esposa para poder continuar. Guardaba la esperanza de que la reina les hubiese revelado algo acerca del Santuario de los Sellos.

La brisa fresca del lugar ondeó su cabello, mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la luna. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios, y a los pocos minutos le siguió otro, pero que denotaba cierta tristeza. Hacía ya un buen tiempo que se había unido a aquella legión, comandada por Eliwood, Lyndis, Héctor y Mark. La verdad es que se sentía a gusto con ellos, todos habían sido amables tanto con él como con Raven. Y, aunque aun le asustaba la idea de entrar en batalla, ahora se sentía más tranquilo. Todos los miembros de aquel pequeño grupo eran bastante buenos a la hora de empuñar armas, y además de eso, siempre velaban por el bienestar de los demás, cubriendo las espaldas de quienes lo necesiten. Gracias a ese compañerismo que tenían es que habían logrado avanzar hasta ahí sin ninguna baja y sin heridas graves. Claro, también se debía a las estrategias de Mark.

Pero a pesar de que todo iba bien, Lucius estaba preocupado. No tanto por las batallas, sino por cierta persona. Nada más y nada menos que su joven señor, Raven.

El pelirrojo seguía pensando ㅡerróneamente según el monjeㅡ que Lord Uther, el marqués de Ositia, había sido el que destruyó la casa de Cormwell y asesinó a sus padres. Él no conocía al lord de Ositia, pero estaba seguro que no habría sido él el culpable de lo sucedido. No había razón por la cual el hermano de Héctor quisiese acabar con el marqués de Cormwell. Pero hacerle entender eso al obstinado pelirrojo era una tarea bastante complicada. Y pese a todos sus intentos por disuadirlo de su venganza, este no había cedido. ni un poco. Y ya habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que cruzaron palabra.

Su mente rememoró aquella plática, recordando varias cosas que Raven le había dicho.

 _"Si mis acciones no te parecen adecuadas, no vengas. Vete a donde te plazca. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"_

 _"¿Es que las enseñanzas de los dioses benevolentes te han dado fuerza para amar al enemigo?"_

 _"Y creo que no fuimos más que una familia pasajera para ti. ¿No es así?"_

Sus palabras dolían. Mucho más de lo que pueden doler las heridas provocadas por espadas, lanzas o flechas. Mucho más de lo que le había dolido la muerte de su padre y de su madre. Mucho más de lo que le habían dolido las burlas que recibía de otros niños en el orfanato.

¿Realmente creía que él los había visto como una familia temporal? ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso siquiera? Para él, el marqués de Cormwell y su familia habían sido muy importantes. Le dolía su ausencia, pero más le dolía ver como el pelirrojo se dejaba llevar por esa venganza. Más aún porque ni siquiera se había molestado en investigar si era realmente cierto que el marqués de Ositia había sido el responsable del ataque. Él había tratado de hacerle caer en cuenta eso, que posiblemente iba a cometer una injusticia con su venganza, pero no lo lograba.

ㅡ Lord Raymond... ㅡsusurró, aún sin quitar la mirada del cielo, donde las nubes empezaban a cubrir parcialmente a la luna. Su alma dolía cuando pensaba en Raven. Necesitaba encontrarle un alivio a ese dolor, pero no lo lograría a menos que el pelirrojo cooperase.

ㅡ Así que aquí estabas. ㅡ

Aquella voz, que tan bien conocía, le hizo sobresaltar. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no había notado en qué momento Raven se había acercado. Giró el rostro para poder observarlo. El pelirrojo se veía tan serio como siempre. Tomó asiento a su lado y clavó su mirada en el monje, quien lo observaba algo curioso y en cierta forma aliviado.

ㅡ Lord Raymond... ¿Cómo-

ㅡ Serra dijo que te había visto caminar por aquí. ㅡexplicó, sin haberle dejado siquiera terminar la pregunta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, Raven pensando en lo que iba a decir, y Lucius tratando de disfrutar de la compañía de su joven señor. Desde que habían estado presos en el castillo de Caelin, no habían tenido un solo momento para hablar con tranquilidad. Y justo cuando habían conseguido algo de tiempo para platicar, terminaron discutiendo y distanciándose por varios días.

El recordar esto le llenó de pesar nuevamente. De sus labios escapó un pequeño suspiro. Si tan solo Raven no fuese tan terco y escuchara de vez en cuando, todo sería más fácil.

ㅡ Lo siento. ㅡdijo el pelirrojo, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces había reinado entre ellos.

La mirada de Lucius denotaba sorpresa. Lo que menos hubiese esperado que dijese era _"Lo siento"_.

ㅡ No tienes por qué disculparte, Lord Raymond. ㅡhabló a los pocos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa. ㅡ No has hecho nada malo.

ㅡ Te he gritado, y además te he preocupado. ㅡel ceño del pelirrojo se frunció al decirlo. Se sentía mal por haber alejado al rubio, y más aún por haberlo tratado como lo hizo. ㅡ Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, tratando de hacerme ver que no era correcto mi actuar. Debí haberte escuchado.

ㅡ Lord Raymond... ¿Tú...?

ㅡ Hablé con Eliwood. ㅡdesvió la mirada hacia el campamento, donde todos parecían estar animados. ㅡ Me hizo ver que el marqués de Ositia no es el responsable. Cuando esto termine, investigaré que pasó realmente.

El monje no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Raven iba a dejar su venganza de lado, Eso debía ser un milagro de Santa Elimine.

ㅡ Sé que cuento contigo para ello, ¿cierto?

ㅡ Sí, mi señor. ㅡla sonrisa que tenía el rubio se había ensanchado. Se sentía aliviado, gracias a Raven. ㅡ Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, Lord Raymond. Haré lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no sea alguna venganza basada en rumores infundados.

ㅡ ¿Lo que quiera, eh? ㅡrepitió el mercenario, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del mayor. ㅡ Entonces... ¿Te quedarás a mi lado?

ㅡ Si es lo que deseas, enton- ㅡNi siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su respuesta, las palabras que había estado por pronunciar, murieron en los labios del pelirrojo.

El contacto no duró más de unos segundos, segundos en los que el monje sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y su corazón palpitar con fuerza contra su pecho. Raven fue quien rompió el contacto, incorporándose en seguida para volver con los demás.

ㅡ Entonces asegúrate de mantenerte cerca de mí.

El rubio lo observó alejarse. Aún se encontraba algo atontado por el reciente beso.

Llevó su mano hacia su rostro y palpó sus labios con suavidad. Una ligera sonrisa se instaló en estos al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

ㅡ Lord Raymond...

Definitivamente, su joven señor era el único que podía aliviar las dolencias de su alma y brindarle sensaciones tan hermosas y cálidas, justo como la que se instalaba en su pecho en esos momentos.

* * *

Bien :D Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merezco reviews?


End file.
